The present disclosure relates in general to information handling systems, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for security in a global computer network transaction (“online transaction”). A Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”) network, such as the Internet, is an example of a global computer network. While performing an online transaction, a user may be subject to various security risks. Such risks cause various problems, including potential financial loss.